Star-Crossed
by pentokeyboard
Summary: It was unthinkable, but Derek did fall for Kate Argent's daughter. And so, he and Ysobel started a relationship that they knew was bound to end. Derek thought he would be the one to put an end to it—but apparently, death would. In exchange for Cora's life, he had lost Ysobel and their unborn child's lives to her own grandfather's hands—or so he thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Fine. I'm going back to Beacon Hills for good if that's what you want, Derek. But cut any and every tie with Kate Argent's daughter," Cora said challengingly on the other end of the line. His sister has recently learned that he was dating Kate Argent's daughter, Ysobel.

He tried to pacify his sister. "Cora…"

"This is unthinkable, Derek! How could you! After what her mother did to ours? To our family?" Cora started sobbing. Derek couldn't bear hearing his only remaining sibling cry in pain from memories their family's demise years ago.

"I'm ending it with Ysobel, Cora. Just please come home." He was almost begging. Control isn't want he wants in this world anymore; it's to be with his sister and ensure that he could protect her from any and every harm. He just couldn't follow and live with Cora in South America. It is his mother's wish that the Hale family protects Beacon Hills, and that is yet another duty he intends to fulfil. Having Cora back in Beacon Hills is then the next logical thing to do.

"Expect my return soon, Derek. Once you've ended everything with that woman." Cora cut the line.

Derek sighed heavily. He knows dating Kate Argent's daughter is illogical, probably even stupid. Hell and damnation though as he had felt attraction toward Ysobel beyond the physical. He liked her for being so strong-willed, a young woman of conviction. Derek saw past the circumstances of her birth, and now, he kind of regrets it.

He greatly admires Ysobel, if he was to be honest. Life hasn't been easy on her, yet she continues to fight. Ysobel has never known that Kate Argent is her biological mother. She had lived with her parents until she was eighteen—until Gerard Argent ended their lives, and eighteen years prior to that, her entire pack's lives. He planned on ending Ysobel's as well, but he has failed several times.

Ysobel is Kate's daughter from a teenage pregnancy that was hidden even from Chris Argent. She is actually three years older than Allison. Apparently, he wasn't the first werewolf to be lured by Kate Argent in her scheming. La Loba has used Ysobel's father first in the attempt to get rid of a powerful pack. Things didn't go out as she (young that she may be at 16) and her father have planned as she accidentally got pregnant. Gerard Argent saw this as an opportunity though. He let Kate live with the pack. In the duration of her pregnancy, Kate had carefully plotted out with her father how to take down the pack as they had been well-aware of their way of life—practically their every move.

A few weeks into giving birth to Ysobel and the Argents carried out their plans. Gerard had intended to kill Ysobel and her father, but they were able to flee, along with another pack member who became Ysobel's adoptive mother. They started to build a life in Boston, and for years, they were successful. Ysobel has never known of her hunter roots until about half a year ago. She had hated herself for it—he witnessed the self-abhorrence, the anger toward the world. Yet Ysobel proved to be a strong woman.

They've been seeing each (and are actually being intimate) for about four months now. They'd tried not to, as they were both well-aware of the circumstances surrounding them, but the attraction was just so palpable. If it's any consolation though, Derek knows that Ysobel realizes that what they started off is destined to end sooner than later. He grabbed his phone again and sent a message to Ysobel.

-x-

"We should end this." Derek said in such a cold, distant voice.

Ysobel gaped at him for a few seconds. She wouldn't really say that she didn't see this coming. It's Derek's seeming ruthlessness though that made her speechless.

"We should end this—whatever we have." Derek shrugged. _Whatever we have. _Ysobel was partly relieved that he didn't call their whatever-we-have a 'relationship' as she would've feel insulted. Of course, theirs is barely a relationship. Even she would see herself as Derek's mere partner in bed.

"'Kay." She tried to keep her face and voice void of any emotion. Putting up a brave front though is quite difficult with her heart breaking—from one to a million pieces. _Poetic, aren't you, Ysobel? _A part of her taunted.

Derek sighed. "Cora's agreed to stay in Beacon Hills for good. It just won't sit well with her that you and I are acquainted in any way," Derek explained. He didn't dare look at her, his eyes still transfixed on the city lights as they sat on her car's hood.

The spot on the preserve overlooking the entire town has become her favorite place—and her and Derek's meeting spot in the months that they have been _acquainted. _He texted her in the afternoon that they needed to see each other, which apparently, was intended for breaking the news to her.

She smiled bitterly. "I clearly understand what you mean, Derek—both with what you're saying and what you're not saying." Ysobel really does. A few months ago, Derek's younger sister threw a fit when she learned they were seeing each other. Ysobel couldn't blame her though. She is Kate Argent's daughter, the woman who annihilated her family. She may be part werewolf, but she'll be forever marked as part hunter who shares the same bloodline as the woman who decided to go on a Hale family murder spree.

In the short period of time that she and Derek had been together, he's been quite vocal that his priority is to get his sister back in Beacon Hills for good. It would seem that Cora's agreeing to her brother's wish—but with a condition.

"Ysobel… Once Cora's back in Beacon Hills, she won't be particularly fond of…"

"Seeing me around?" It came out as almost a whisper. "I figured." She feigned a laugh. "Give me a week at most, Derek, and I'm off to Boston." Prior to coming to Beacon Hills to find the answers to her question, she had been living in Boston with her now late parents, and of recency, the new pack which 'adopted' her.

Derek nodded. He managed to look apologetic—if that's any consolation to her. "Thank you, Ysobel." Derek straightened his body. "I have to go." Hesitantly, he kissed her forehead, then walked to his car.

Ysobel didn't dare follow Derek with her stare. She couldn't trust herself that she could keep up putting a brave front if she would see Derek leave her. For good. In a few minutes, Ysobel was left alone in the preserve.

Only then did she continue to let her tears fall. She knew it could, no, would come to this, but she still let herself be involved with Derek Hale. He didn't offer her much, but she was quite fine with it. All her life, she believed she was a smart woman—but not in the matters of the heart or the Derek Hale, apparently. Ysobel's in so much pain emotionally at what had just happened between her and Derek, but she couldn't hurl insults at him, blame him. She let herself settle for whatever it is that he could give her, despite her knowing that it would never amount to anything much.

Ysobel wiped her tears. Everything did register to her brain, but for some reasons, she felt numb to the pain. How she wished it would hurt so bad so she would find it easier to accept things, and move on.

-x-

"You're going back to Boston? Why so sudden, Ysobel?" Her Uncle Chris was frowning. The two of them had met less than a year ago. It was also only then that they knew of each other's existence—and her learning that she is Kate Argent's daughter.

She tried to smile. "The semester's about to begin, Uncle Chris. I've decided to go back to school, in Boston that is, so I wouldn't have to go through the tedious process of transferring to another University here in California."

Her uncle didn't say anything for a while as he stared at her intently. "This has something to do with Derek." There was certainty in his voice.

Ysobel bit her lip. Chris knew there was something going on between her and Derek, only that he was too tactful to comment or say any word about it. "Well, yes. I'm sorry for the mess, Uncle. It's so stupid of me," she said apologetically. Once she leaves the town, her Uncle Chris would only have his friends who include Derek. She wouldn't want to cause a rift between the two of them.

Her Uncle Chris sighed. "You shouldn't be sorry, Ysobel. It isn't right that you'll have to suffer for my sister's mistakes." Chris had quite a worried look on his face. He witnessed her self-abhorrence upon learning that her biological mother is Kate Argent. More so, when she knew of how much blood there is on her mother's hand. Her mind's debating now though if she should feel more self-abhorrence due to the fact that she let herself be involved with Derek Hale despite knowing everything between him, his family, and her mother.

"I have to be honest that I'm not proud of what my biological mother is, Uncle Chris. But really, I'm so happy that I've come to known you," she said emotionally and sincerely.

Chris smiled, then stood from his chair. She stood, too, and let herself be enveloped in his embrace. "And I'm proud of you, too, Ysobel. I'll miss you, Ysobel. I'll visit you in Boston when I can." He kissed the top of her head.

In the months that they've known each other, Ysobel is truly grateful for having an uncle who truly cares for her. Though there technically more than two of them, as there's her grandfather and Kate, it felt like they were the only ones left of the Argent family.

"I'll miss you, too, Uncle Chris."

-x-

It's been only two days since Ysobel last talked with Derek, but she's already good to go. She just finished settling the matters that have to be settled before she leaves the town, as well as packing the stuff she decided to bring with her to Boston.

After saying her farewell to Uncle Chris yesterday, she suddenly felt so alone, much like what she felt when her parents (her biological father and adoptive mother) died. She now dreads saying goodbye to the friends she'd made in her short stay in Beacon Hills, particularly to Lydia who has become her best friend despite their four-year age difference.

Ysobel decided to take a short break as she closed her suitcase. She went to her apartment's kitchen and grabbed orange juice from her fridge. She chugged down the entire glass, and quickly regretted it as she came running to her kitchen sink. Ysobel threw up not only the juice, but seemingly what she had for today's breakfast, lunch, and dinner as well. After what seemed like an eternity, her stomach finally stopped acting up.

She picked up the juice box grudgingly, about to toss it to the bin until a possibility hit her brain. Ysobel realized that she'd missed her period for two months already. She started biting her nails in agitation. _Good lord, you're not trying to play tricks on me now, are you?_

She then grabbed her car keys to go to the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two lines. All five sticks had two lines. Ysobel just stood in front of her bathroom sink looking at the results of the home pregnancy tests she took as soon as she woke up (not that she got a lot of sleep).

She's carrying Derek's child.

The tears Ysobel had been holding back fell. She held her still flat stomach with both her hands. She didn't know if it's possible, but she could feel an immense love for the life inside her womb. Her child. The tears which continue to stream down her cheeks are for joy over her impending motherhood. More so, it was for guilt that her child may never know his or her father. Not letting Derek know about the child was the first thing that came to her mind. What for? To let her child be subjected to rejection from his or her own father? She certainly knows how it feels when she learned of Kate's and her grandfather, Gerard's, rejection of her. She learned about it only a few months ago, but she could remember how the pain was barely tolerable.

No, she won't subject her child to such pain. How could Derek—and his sister be happy about a child whose blood is partly from the blood line that killed the rest of their family? Her child may never know of Derek, but she would make sure that he or she grows up and lives in a happy home like she has—and more importantly, never know of the tragedy that clouds her and Derek's past.

She stared down at her stomach, gently rubbing it. "Mommy loves you, honey. You will have a happy home with Mommy, I promise."

-x-

Just as Ysobel expected, farewell time with her friends won't be easy. Lydia had particularly expressed her objection and cried a lot.

"How could you, Ysobel? Your exam results here had been more than okay! You told me you were transferring here?!" Lydia ranted.

She gave her friends the same reason as Uncle Chris' on why she's leaving Beacon Hills.

Ysobel laughed. "I figured it's more practical that I continue and finish my pre-med in Boston, Lydia. I could apply for med schools here in California though." Ysobel doubts this as that would be against her plans of raising her baby far—and unknown to the Hales. "Though you'd certainly make it to _that _University in Boston, and we'd be schoolmates," she teased.

Lydia pouted. "Well, that's part of my plan. But, still, Ysobel." She stomped her foot.

Ysobel laughed. "It's not like we won't be seeing one another again, Lydia. You guys are welcome to my Boston home, or I could visit you when I can here in Beacon Hills."

"A Boston vacation sounds nice," Kira remarked.

"When are you leaving, Ysobel?" Scott asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow already?!" Stiles and Lydia exclaimed in chorus.

Stiles is the second friend she's closest to in Beacon Hills. This, despite the fact that his girlfriend Malia openly dislikes her. As a result though, she only gets to meet Stiles and Scott's pack (excluding Lydia) whenever she has to stay in school for remedial or tutorial classes.

"How could you, Ysobel?" Stiles smirked, saying the exact thing that Lydia did.

She giggled. "I'm really sorry, guys, if it's so sudden. It's just that I've been mourning, rebelling for so long that I certainly am not making my parents happy anymore." She smiled tenderly.

"Well, I hope you'd see us as soon as your semester ends." Scott's expression was hopeful.

She nodded. "That, I'm looking forward to." She can't promise them anything due to her condition, but Ysobel just can't let her friends know how much she values them.

-x-

Ysobel was waiting for her Uncle Chris who will drive her to the airport when she received an unexpected call.

"Hello, my dear granddaughter," said the mocking voice on the other end of the line.

"Gerard." Her jaws clenched.

"I have quite an important guest with me today, Ysobel. I think you'd want to see her—as much as Derek Hale would. Why don't you join Cora Hale in paying your grandfather a visit?" Gerard's voice was threatening.

Ysobel couldn't say anything as she could hear Derek's sister on the background, cursing Gerard.

"Do not hurt Cora, Gerard. Tell me where I'd find you." She demanded.

Gerard gave her the address and hung up. Know thy enemy. Gerard is surely doing his homework as he knows that he can use the Hales as a leverage against her. Damn her grandfather. He's always been so enthusiastic about killing werewolves in general, the Hales in revenge of his daughter, and her—for being an abomination that he should have long terminated after she was no longer of use to the Argents.

Ysobel didn't wait for her uncle, and drove herself to the address Gerard gave her.

-x-

Lydia sucked her breath. "Ysobel…" She uttered, her voice shaking.

"Lydia? What's wrong?" Stiles asked, his eyes wide in curiosity—and worry.

"Stiles, we need to get to Ysobel! Now!" Lydia was suddenly frantic.

"Stiles, Lydia, what's going on?" Scott approached them when he saw the commotion. Only the three of them were on break, and Malia and Kira were still in class.

Tears started to well on Lydia's eyes. "It's Ysobel, Scott. I have a feeling. It's that feeling."

Stiles swallowed. "Death."

Lydia looked at him with so much fear in her eyes. "Deaths, Stiles. I have this feeling that two werewolves are close to death—one of them is Ysobel." Lydia's tears feel. She couldn't bear to lose another friend after Aiden—and Ysobel's cousin, Allison.

-x-

Scott, Stiles, and Lydia didn't need to alert Chris Argent, as the man had been the first one to call them, asking about Ysobel's whereabouts when he didn't find her in her apartment.

"I received a call from one of my men. Gerard was spotted in Beacon Hills earlier today." Chris said in a dreaded voice.

"Mr. Argent, Lydia. She sensed deaths." Scott couldn't say anything else. He just couldn't break such news to his late ex-girlfriend's father. "Two deaths of werewolves, actually."

Chris fell silent.

"Scott…" It was Stiles. "Derek texted. Cora's missing." Derek's younger sister came back to town two days ago. Now, she's in trouble again.

Lydia kept silent at the backseat.

"Scott." Chris called from the other line. "Could you track my niece's scent?"

-x-

"Scott, I am tracking Cora's scent. I'm headed to the preserve." Derek's heart was racing. His sister's only been back in Beacon Hills for two days, yet she finds herself in trouble again. Perhaps, asking Cora to return to Beacon Hills was a bad move.

"That's where we're headed, too, Derek. But it's Ysobel that we're tracking."

"Ysobel?" He frowned.

"She went missing, too, Derek. She's supposed to leave town today, but she wasn't in her apartment when her uncle got there. Mr. Argent thinks it's Gerard who has her—and possibly Cora as well."

"Damn that bastard!" He gritted his teeth.

"Derek…" Scott said in a hesitant voice.

"What is it, Scott?" He snapped.

"Lydia… She could sense death. Of two werewolves. Clearly, one of them is Ysobel."

Derek felt like his heart stopped beating. Ysobel and Cora.

"We need to get to wherever they are as soon as possible, Scott."

-x-

"Hello there, dear granddaughter. It's been a while." Gerard smiled mockingly.

Derek's sister was tied on a steel door, her hands connected to electrical wirings.

"What do you want this time?"

Gerard laughed. "Oh, you know what I want." Despite his weakening body and the black goo that comes out of his nose non-stop, the old man is still bent on having his twisted ways.

"There's no more reason for you to exact revenge at the Hales. Let Cora go, Gerard." She looked at Derek's sister whose mouth was covered. She was looking at her, too, with so much hatred in her eyes.

"But of course, Ysobel. She was just a pawn, after all. Though I'd have to say that having her blood on my hands as well would be nice." The old man had the gall to smile.

"Let Cora go." She demanded.

"I will, Ysobel. But only if you do what I want." There was that treacherous glint in Gerard's eyes.

"What is it?" She asked defiantly.

Gerard then signaled at one of his men using his other hand, as the other one held on to his cane.

The man handed a Kevlar knife to Gerard.

He raised the knife. "This on your heart, Ysobel. It will end everything. I will let Cora go as I get what I want."

"My life." The Hales, including the father of her child, Kate, and Gerard—why is everyone making her feel so unwanted? She thought bitterly.

Gerard nodded. "This is laced with wolfsbane, Ysobel. One of the strongest species. It could take a couple of minutes, but this, going straight to your heart, or even just the major artery would speed things up. Make you a little numb to the pain as well, sweetheart."

She stared at the knife Gerard was holding, then looked at Cora.

"If you don't take this, I'll be forced to use this to _someone _else, Ysobel." He glanced at Cora suggestively.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Between the devil and the deep blue sea. It's only now that Ysobel fully knows what the cliché means. Her life—and her child's, or Cora's.

She just couldn't fight them off. Ysobel's certain that Gerard has set up traps in case she tries to use her strength against them. Another Hale will be lost to an Argent, definitely.

Her grandfather has long been after her life. He thought that he was successful in getting rid of her as well when his team of hunters attacked her parents' home. At 18, she was completely orphaned. With anger fuelling her, she vowed to avenge her parents. In her quest for revenge, she discovered that in her blood was Gerard's and Kate's. She grew angrier—at herself, that is. She'd loathed the monsters that took away her father's and mother's (adoptive, apparently) lives, yet she was among them.

It's been almost a year since Gerard's last attempt, but his interest still hasn't waned off, apparently. There's only one option, of course. Give up her life, and in the process, her baby's. Their lives would of course mean Cora's death—and that's something they can't live with. Derek would never forgive her and her child. They'd always be haunted by the thought that they should've died, not his sister. Resentment to their child would be an understatement for Derek should it happen. What kind of life would her child be born to should they live?

Besides, it's really her life that Gerard craves as she's an abomination to the Argents. With her death, everyone's happy, it would seem. She, too, might find the every elusive peace and happiness.

"The knife's mine. Release Cora first, then it goes straight to my heart." She kept her face straight. She's at least entitled to some self-preservation on her last few minutes on earth.

Gerard smiled triumphantly. "Release the girl."

One of Gerard's men untied Cora. When Cora was completely free, she speared her with a disdainful look. It really did pain her to see how much Cora hates her for being Ysobel, the child of Kate, huntress, murderess.

"Run, Cora," she urged Derek's sister.

Cora ran off without saying anything. When Ysobel could finally sense that she was as far from the place as possible, she headed to Gerard's direction.

Gerard put the knife forward, signaling that she takes it.

She shook her head. "Do it."

"Gladly, Ysobel." Gerard closed the gap between them, enveloping her in an embrace. He gently tapped her back twice. "You don't know how happy you've made your grandfather, Ysobel."

Her face remained void of emotion—until she felt the piercing pain in her chest. Gerard made sure that the length of the knife pierced through her.

There was only pain—more pain when Gerard pulled out the knife from her body. "The pain shouldn't take long, Ysobel." He released her from the embrace.

Ysobel was barely conscious of what's happening around her. The next thing she knew, her back was rested against the wall, and Gerard and his men had left the room.

-x-

"Cora!" Derek embraced his sister tightly. He was headed into the preserve, while Cora was running away from it.

"Derek!"

"Cora!" Scott, Stiles, and Lydia jumped out of the jeep.

"Was Ysobel with you?!" Lydia asked.

"She was. She's still with her grandfather in our old house's underground room." Cora nearly spat the words. "Crappy family drama."

Lydia then ran off.

"Stiles, go with Lydia. I need to give directions to Mr. Argent first." He nodded at his best friend. "Derek." His eyes were pleading. They couldn't let the banshee go alone. Derek nodded at Scott. "Just be careful, Derek."

"Cora, I need to go, and help them out. Stay here with Scott for a while. You shouldn't be left alone."

"Derek, no!" Cora vehemently objected. "I'm going with you."

"Dammit, you can't, Cora. Stay here!" He doesn't have the time to explain about Lydia's prediction. He isn't sure either if Lydia's 'body count' has changed as Cora's now with them.

Scott held Cora's arm. Derek then ran off.

-x-

"Ysobel!" Stiles and Lydia ran toward her.

"Hey." She smiled weakly. Her friends.

"Oh god, oh god, please. Ysobel, stay with us. Stiles, call for help!" Lydia was crying now.

"Hey, it's alright, Lydia." She coughed blood—black goo, actually, the same as Gerard's. It must be the effect of the wolfsbane.

Lydia surveyed her wound.

"Why aren't you healing, Ysobel?" Lydia asked in panic.

"Wolfsbane."

"Hold on a little more, Ysobel. Scott's boss surely has a trick under his sleeve for this. We'll get you to the clinic in a bit." Stiles knelt beside her.

"Black blood. Red blood. What's happening?" Lydia asked in confusion. She looked at the wound on her chest—it was covered in black blood as well. The red, normal looking blood—it was streaming down her legs.

"My baby." It was only then that tears started to stream from her cheeks.

Two lives of werewolves. One was Ysobel's, the other was her baby's. Lydia cried even more. Stiles looked like he lost all his strength. He slumped on the side.

"I'm so sorry, Ysobel. I couldn't do a thing."

She lifted her hand to brush Lydia's cheek. "Shhh… It's not your fault, Lydia. Promise me you won't feel any guilt after this. Don't cast such burden on your shoulders, Lydia." She smiled at her friend weakly.

It was then when her uncle arrived.

"Ysobel! We'll get you to the hospital." He tried to lift her body, but she stopped him.

"It's okay, Uncle Chris. It's okay." She smiled.

"No, it's not, Ysobel." Chris' tears fell.

"I might soon find the peace and happiness I'm looking for, Uncle Chris," she tried to lighten things up. "My baby and I might." She placed her hand on her stomach.

"Ysobel…"

She found it harder to breathe as she coughed more blood. She then saw Derek on the door. He was the last person she saw before she finally closed her eyes.

-x-

"_My baby and I…" _The words repeatedly played on Derek's head. Then Lydia's prediction: death of two werewolves, one of which is Ysobel's. The other one isn't his sister as he had feared. It was his child. Derek's knees buckled, making him fall on the ground.

Ysobel is gone. So is their child. A few days ago, he drove her out of his life with much difficulty. He believed though that it was for all of them—especially for them, the remaining Hales. They couldn't let an Argent in, especially if it's Kate's daughter. He should have never let Ysobel in. But fall for her, he did, despite the circumstances surrounding his birth.

Derek couldn't move his legs. He couldn't walk toward Ysobel, the mother of his unborn child. He could only stare as Lydia, Chris, and Stiles cry for her loss.

Two other people then went into the room. Werewolves. Probably from Ysobel's pack in Boston.

"Where are you taking her?" Stiles objected as the man lifted Ysobel. Chris was too distraught to object or say anything. "Who are you people?"

"I'm Marie and this is Sebastian, Ysobel's alpha."

"We're taking Ysobel home." The man said as he looked at the now lifeless Ysobel.

"You can't take her away!" Derek objected. He finally gathered the strength to stand, and walk toward Ysobel.

"We're taking Ysobel to the only place where she had felt she has always belonged. The place where she is protected, loved, and cherished." Sebastian looked at him intently, anger was in his eyes.

"Ysobel belongs here—to her family, to her friends." He raised his voice.

Chris spoke. "Let them take Ysobel, Derek. Ysobel belongs to her pack. Her family was never able to protect Ysobel, Derek. She died in the hands of her very own grandfather." Chris' jaws clenched.

Chris stood up. He planted a soft kiss on his niece's forehead. "Please take my niece back to her home," he told the man named Sebastian.

Then they were gone with his Ysobel and their child.

-x-

Sebastian and Marie weren't the only ones from Ysobel's pack that came for her. On the site of the Nemeton awaits their pack's druid.

As soon as Sebastian and Marie got to the place, the alpha laid down Ysobel's lifeless body on top of the old cut trunk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Derek…" Cora tapped his shoulder.

Derek was a little startled as he was so immersed in his thoughts. He smiled at his sister. "Hey."

"I made dinner, big brother." Cora smiled at him.

Derek brushed his hair with his fingers in frustration. "Shoot. I'm sorry, Cora. You shouldn't have to worry about that with school keeping you quite busy already," he said apologetically.

Cora smiled. "Hey, it's okay Derek. You take good care of me in any and every way. This is the only way I could take care of you." His sister then hugged him.

In any and every way—he knows very well what Cora is talking about. He broke up—even turned his back on Ysobel and their unborn child for Cora. It had been almost a year now since they have died, but sadness and guilt continue to consume him. Not a day passes that he doesn't spend a part of his waking hours thinking of Ysobel and their baby—of the what ifs should they have both lived.

Derek kissed the top of his sister's head. "Let's have that dinner you're talking about, little sister," he said lightly, trying not to show Cora how he really feels as it would worry her even more.

Ysobel and their child's deaths made Derek think that he isn't bound to have everything—his sister returned to Beacon Hills as he had long hoped for, but there just had to be a catch. The thought gave him a heavy feeling—as it always had.

-x-

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Stiles asked worriedly. They were seated at the benches in the lacrosse field. Lydia is with the Hale girls watching a lacrosse practice that afternoon. Scott, Liam, Kira, and Stiles sat with them during the break. "You've been noticeably… sad lately. Tell me, is it Parrish, huh?" He smirked.

Lydia closed her eyes—an attempt to hold back the tears. "I'm alright, Stiles. And no, it's not Parrish." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"What is it then, Lydia? You can tell us." Kira urged.

Lydia sighed in resignation. She doesn't really want to talk about it as Cora and Malia are around, but she guessed she didn't have any other choice.

"Ysobel's death anniversary is this week already." There. She finally said it.

"It's been almost a year…" Liam remarked with much sadness in his voice. He, too, has been quite close to Ysobel as she had saved his life at a particular instance. Ysobel had been like a sister to him, and in fact, had helped Scott in training him, teaching him the ropes of being a werewolf.

"Seriously, Lydia?" There was much disgust in Malia's face.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Can we not talk about Kate Argent's daughter?"

"Cora. Malia." Scott admonished firmly.

Lydia felt the rush of anger in her system. Cora and Malia had never been fond of Ysobel—they had been even rude at times to her dear friend on the basis of who her mother is.

"Can we not take it against Ysobel that she is Kate Argent's daughter?" She said through her teeth. "And seriously, Cora. This is not what I expect to hear from you after Ysobel saved your life!" Her expression was incredulous.

Cora groaned. "Please. It's her futile attempt to make up for her family being so fucked up. I was a pawn, Lydia. Ysobel is Gerard's real target. I won't exactly consider that she saved me. I wouldn't be dragged in their family mess in the first place has she not been flirting with my brother." Derek's younger sister remarked acerbically.

"Great. Everything is Ysobel's fault. I am beginning to think that I shouldn't really be happy about you staying alive." She's almost in tears. Good god, but won't they give her friend a break even in her death.

"Lydia!" Scott's eyes grew wide.

Malia stood up, now in her fighting stance.

Lydia rose from where she was seated, too, and placed her arms across her chest. Cora remained seated, her brow arrogantly raised.

"For years, I wasn't happy myself that I stayed alive, Lydia. How could I when Ysobel's mother took away the lives of my mother and nearly my entire family? And we both know how much Derek has suffered—yet Ysobel didn't see it fitting that she backs off." Cora remarked sarcastically.

"If the bottom line here is who suffered from whom, I'm reminding you that Ysobel suffered, too, from the hands of her mother and grandfather, Cora." Lydia's chest is heaving in controlled anger. She grabbed her bag.

Scott gently grabbed her arm. "Lydia, please, let's settle the matters. We shouldn't be fighting here," Scott pleaded. "Cora?" He looked at Derek's sister.

"Cora—and Malia, and I will never be on the same page on anything and everything about Ysobel, Scott." She pulled her arm. "Just let me grieve for Ysobel—and her unborn baby who would've been Cora's nephew or niece." Lydia then walked away.

Cora was left dumbfounded.

"Oh god." Stiles massaged his temple.

Malia turned to her boyfriend. "Stiles! What is Lydia talking about?!"

Stiles shook his head, not wanting to say anything. After a little while, Stiles still didn't budge. He didn't show any indication of answering their interrogating glances all directed at him.

"If you're not going to say anything, Stiles, fine. I'll just ask Derek myself." Cora, too, walked away.

-x-

Derek had been in his study for hours. In the past months, it's the only place where he'd find solace, not because he can keep his mind off Ysobel, but actually because the study brought much memories of her. The study is not just his daily workspace, but more of his personal library—stuffed with his and Ysobel's favorite books. Ysobel had always loved books—one of the many things that he actually shares in common with her. In the short period of time that they were together, Derek remembers spending a lot of time with her in her apartment's 'book nook' and the bookstore.

When Cora arrived, he secured an apartment at the same building that Chris and Allision Argent used to occupy, as he wants his sister to live comfortably in Beacon Hills. He had Cora's room arranged to her liking, while he paid more attention to the study than his bedroom.

After a while, he gave up, and closed the book he had been attempting to read. The door opened at about the same time, revealing Cora.

Derek smiled. "The practice ended early today?" Cora had told him during breakfast not to wait for her for dinner, as she'd be home late. She'll be watching Scott's lacrosse practice, and the teens would more likely than not grab something for dinner after. "Maybe we can have a little celebratory dinner for the first anniversary of your return to Beacon Hills," he teased.

"Is it true, Derek?" Cora was frowning. His sister didn't look upset nor mad. He couldn't place what it is that she's feeling, but he could sense that her heart was racing.

He tilted his head, a non-verbal probing what it is that Cora's asking about.

Cora got straight to the point. "That Ysobel was pregnant with your child."

For a while, he was caught unaware. Everyone in his circle knew that Ysobel had died in the hands of her grandfather. What everyone doesn't know though—and he, Chris, Stiles, Lydia, and Scott had kept among themselves, is the fact that Ysobel died with his unborn baby. There was a silent agreement among them not to talk about Ysobel and her death anymore—more so, about the other life that was lost. They silently mourned though, definitely.

Those who have been with Ysobel in her final moments seem to walk on thin ice around him—it was as if they talked never to mention about his child—another Hale lost to an Argent. Part of him is grateful though that they had never mentioned it, up until now, if only for Cora not to feel either further resentment of Ysobel or guilt over what happened.

He swallowed. Derek looked his sister in the eye. "Ysobel was. I don't think she has told anyone—or was even planning to tell anyone before she left Beacon Hills. We only found out because she had a bleeding—other than from the stab wound from Gerard." It pains him to recall, more so, talk about the day Ysobel died. It brought back the images—vividly so, of Ysobel agonizingly bleeding, dying as she held her stomach. It was a gesture that Ysobel probably thinks to be the closest to holding their baby in her arms.

Tears started to roll down Cora's eyes. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Derek." Cora's body shook.

"Hey." He stood from his chair to reach out for Cora. He hugged his sister tightly. "Hush, Cora. None of it was your fault. There's no need for you to say sorry." Derek though could figure out that his sister was sorry for always speaking ill of Ysobel.

"But your baby and Ysobel could have been still alive…" Cora said in between sobs. "I'm so sorry about Ysobel, Derek. I'm really, really sorry about your baby." She cried even more.

He gently rubbed Cora's back. Derek knew it. Despite Cora's dislike for Ysobel, part of her was feeling guilty, too, about her death. "You shouldn't be sorry about anything, Cora. As I've said, none of it is your fault." Cora just continued sobbing. "I hope though that you would feel less resentful of Ysobel, if only for the fact that she is still the mother of my child." He'd nearly shouted at Cora many times in the past for talking about Ysobel the way she does—resentful, disrespectful even. Derek has realized though that he's the bigger jerk around, having asked Ysobel to leave town for his selfish reasons. It's quite unfortunate that he realized how much he actually loved Ysobel when she was already gone.

Cora just nodded, and hugged him even tighter. She had stopped crying, but Derek knew that the matter won't be off his sister's mind in the next few days.

-x-

"Stop worrying too much, Derek. I'll be fine. You won't be away for long anyway." Cora rolled her eyes. He was parked in front of the high school. He's dropping off his sister that morning before he heads to the airport.

"Alright, alright. Contact me right away should you need anything, okay?" He said firmly. Derek is still not comfortable leaving Cora alone even if he only intends to stay overnight at the most in Boston. Today is Ysobel's death anniversary, and he's planning to visit her grave. Derek's not really sure where it is, but Ysobel has mentioned before where her pack is based. He'd search for the place as soon as he lands in Boston.

"I will. Now, go. You still have a flight to catch." Cora then reached to hug him. Derek gently tapped his sister's back.

Cora's eyes then landed on the backseat. He followed her gaze: it was the giant stuffed bear that he's bringing to Ysobel's grave for their baby.

Derek found it awkward as Cora still wasn't over what she learned a few days ago. He thought though that it's still better to somehow talk about things, rather than just dismiss them altogether. Cora's the type to face issues anyway, and she'd find it even more irritating once she senses he's being too cautious. Cora broke the embrace.

"Do you think he or she will like it? Our baby, I mean. I've also arranged to get the flowers for Ysobel at a shop in Boston later today." He smiled a little.

Cora nodded. His sister was trying to blink the tears away. "Your baby will love it, Derek. I wish you'd told me sooner that you're going to Boston, so I could have prepared something for your baby and Ysobel as well." She gave a sad smile.

Derek smiled back. "Maybe next time then, Cora." Somehow, he could sense that Cora's attitude toward Ysobel changed a bit. He glanced at the dashboard. "You'll be late for class."

"Bye, Derek. Take care." Cora then opened the door to her side, and ran to the school building.

Derek started the engine as soon as he ensured Cora has gone inside the building.

-x-

The cemetery is almost enveloped with darkness when Derek decided to finally leave. He spent hours looking for Ysobel's grave, but to no avail. He's quite puzzled though as he found her parents' graves. It's only logical that Ysobel's pack would bury her alongside her parents, but he didn't find even a trace of Ysobel's grave. He plans on surveying nearby cemeteries tomorrow.

Derek grabbed his phone to send Cora a message that he won't be back by tomorrow as he had originally promised. He was walking back to his hotel with the flowers and the stuffed bear, when his eyes landed on a familiar figure who just stepped out of a drugstore across the street.

His heartbeat suddenly raced. _How could it be? _Derek needed to make sure it was her, but he couldn't seem to move his feet. The woman was already walking away from the store, and he just might miss her—seemingly miss the chance again.

"Ysobel!" Derek shouted. His gaze still following the woman who was carrying an infant in her arms.

Derek found it harder to breathe when the woman stopped on her tracks and looked back. Their eyes met. The woman frowned in puzzlement at him—the man who called her name. The way she stared at him hinted zero recognition at all. But the woman surely is his Ysobel—and the baby in her arms is their child.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Ysobel…" Derek had finally crossed the street, and moved closer to Ysobel. He tried to reach for her and their baby, wanting to wrap them tightly in his arms, but she stepped back, tightly and protectively hugging the baby in her arms.

Ysobel frowned deeply. "You are?"

"Derek… The father of your baby, Ysobel." He blurted out without any preamble.

Ysobel gasped, then further stepped back. "What are you saying?!" She looked so dazed that Derek felt a little guilty. Ysobel then turned her back from him, and started walking away.

Derek followed her and caught her elbow. "Ysobel, please." How come Ysobel doesn't seem to remember him in anyway?

"Go away. Please." Ysobel's voice was shaking. The baby in her arms then stirred, slowly opening his—or her eyes. Derek couldn't tell yet if baby was a boy or a girl. The baby who was snuggled in Ysobel's chest moved his or her head to his direction, eyes focusing on him. Derek was in awe upon seeing another green pair of eyes—much like his own.

The baby's small hands moved, reaching out to him. Derek was speechless for a while, but he managed to raise his own hand and hold the baby's.

"Hey…" Derek smiled gently. An unexplainably warm feeling enveloped him. His and Ysobel's baby—such a beautiful child.

"Xander, no." Ysobel admonished the baby, albeit without any sign of aggression toward Derek.

Xander. He apparently has a precious little son with Ysobel.

The baby gave a gentle, seemingly excited kick—and smiled at him.

Derek smiled back. "Hey, Xander." He talked to their baby in the gentlest way he could manage. He let go of Xander's hand to touch his head—only for Ysobel to pull away their baby possessively.

"Please, Mister." There was fear and hesitation at the same time in Ysobel's expression. Derek feels guilty for placing Ysobel in such a situation, but he just couldn't let her and their baby go—not, rather, never again.

"Ysobel, if you can give me the chance, I can explain everything to you. But I swear, I don't mean any harm to you and our—and Xander. Please." Derek almost begged.

Before Ysobel can respond, another man called out her name.

"Ysobel!" Her pack's alpha then came running to her side.

"Sebastian!"

Derek sensed the instant relief that Ysobel felt upon seeing the alpha—and he can't help but feel resentment toward the man.

"Are you and Xander alright?" The bastard hugged Ysobel and their child—then kissed Xander's forehead that made him want to snatch his little boy from Ysobel.

Ysobel nodded. She glanced at him sideways. Ysobel's expression is a mixture of confusion and fear—at the same time, curiosity. It pained Derek to see how difficult it seems for Ysobel to see him, sans recognizing who he is to her and Xander.

More importantly at this moment though, Derek is frightened of who Sebastian is to Ysobel now. Months ago, when he thought that she had died, he saw that Ysobel is more than just a pack member to Sebastian—the alpha immensely loves his Ysobel.

Sebastian handed over keys to Ysobel. "My car is parked across the street. Wait for me. I'll join you and Xander in a while."

"'Kay." Ysobel nodded and walked away with their child.

It was time for him and Sebastian to face each other.

"What in hell are you here for, Hale?!" Sebastian gnarled.

_Indeed, the past months had been a living hell for me with the thought of Ysobel dead, _he wanted to say. "And what in hell happened to Ysobel?!" He barked in equal intensity.

"Look, Hale, Ysobel and her child are doing well now. In case you haven't noticed, your presence causes trouble and confusion to Ysobel. I suggest then that you leave, you stay out of her life for good." The alpha gritted his teeth.

"You can't make me stay away from Ysobel and our child!" Derek latched on to his control.

Sebastian laughed sarcastically. "Oh yeah? Wasn't it you who drove Ysobel away? Yes, I know what you did to Ysobel. You broke her apart, Hale." There was hatred in the man's eyes for him.

Guilty as charged, he would be. But how did this man know what happened between him and Ysobel? His gaze travelled down to the man's hands—alpha claws.

Derek looked Sebastian in the eye—and he met his stare defiantly. "Dammit. You took Ysobel's memory of me away!"

"It is for her own good, Hale. After everything that's happened in Beacon Hills, with the Argents, then you, Ysobel certainly needs less painful memories to live with," the man said firmly.

Derek clenched his fists. "Damn you!"

"Ysobel doesn't seem to find you a person of interest anymore, Hale. Take my advice. Leave this place, and leave Ysobel and her son alone." Sebastian then turned his back and walked to the direction Ysobel went to earlier, leaving Derek seething with anger, but even more determined to get Ysobel and their little Xander back.

-x-

In the car, Ysobel couldn't help but think of Derek who just introduced himself as Xander's father. She couldn't help but notice as well the resemblance between the two. Derek and Xander have an identical pair of green eyes, black hair, and olive skin. And her son's behavior toward the stranger, it was quite unusual. It was as if there's a bond already between the two of them, with Xander reaching out to and smiling at Derek. It took a while for Xander who can be quite cranky to be comfortable with Marie and Sebastian's presence.

Ysobel is aware of Sebastian taking away fragments of her memories for a time that she was away. She was fine with it, as her pack's alpha thought, too, that it's for the best. But with the encounter with Derek, she's not quite sure anymore.

Her baby cooed. Xander's eyes were at Derek's direction, though he and Sebastian were out of their line of sight. She brought Xander closer to her bossom. "It's going to be fine, honey."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ysobel had just put Xander to sleep. She carefully placed her son in his crib, intending to go back to her work desk and catch up on work. Just as she was to step away from Xander's crib, she heard a loud thud downstairs.

She didn't feel good about it. She could feel someone—no, some people's presence inside their house. Ysobel then grabbed Xander again. It wasn't long after her son was in her arms that the door burst open. It revealed two werewolves, one man and one woman who are definitely not from her pack—and definitely does mean them harm.

"Who are you?!" For the love of god, but the past few days have been filled with encounters with strangers.

"It wouldn't matter in a bit, Argent." The woman rudely replied as she stared at her baby.

Ysobel transferred Xander's weight in a single arm so she could draw her claws out. Dear lord, but she can only do so much against two werewolves.

The werewolf was about to attack her, when the window glass shattered. The next thing she knew, the stranger from the other day, Derek, was standing between her and the two werewolves, on his fighting stance.

"Stay where you are." There was a deadly threat in Derek's voice.

The other two werewolves growled, now poised and determined to finish off Derek first, as the man seems keen on not letting the two nearer to her and Xander. The two werewolves simultaneously jumped at Derek—only to be thrown against the wall.

Xander then cried as he was awakened by the commotion in the room. "Shhh… Xander, honey," she comforted her son. On another instance, she would've panicked with the threat from two werewolves and having to tend to a fragile infant. Derek's presence though makes her feel secured.

The male werewolf was immediately able to regain his composure, and attempted to attack Derek again when another stranger came into the room.

"Okay. That's enough." The man's expression was nonchalant.

Derek apparently knows the man. "Deucalion." He said with a grim expression.

"Derek Hale. It's been a while." The older man smiled.

"Hale…" Her assailants uttered, seemingly recognizing Derek by name.

Derek glared at them. "Are they from your pack?" He asked Deucalion. Even before he could answer, Derek continued, "Tell them to stay away from Ysobel and our son!" The possessiveness in Derek's voice made Ysobel's heart skip a beat.

The man Derek called 'Deucalion' was momentarily surprised. "Oh. Interesting. The next generation of Hale brought into the world by an Argent." It was amusement, not sarcasm in his voice.

Deucalion's pack members looked intently at her. Ysobel could feel further resentment and anger toward her, but the two werewolves didn't budge. He spoke again. "It seems like we have a lot of catching up to do, Derek. Soon." Deucalion then turned to his pack members. "Let's call it a night." They poised to retreat.

"I'll find you." Derek said firmly as the three other werewolves started to walk away.

When they were finally out of sight, Derek then attended to her and Xander.

"Are you alright?" There was so much worry and tenderness in his voice that brought a warm feeling to Ysobel. Derek her baby's head gently in an attempt to comfort him. Xander had stopped crying a while ago when the commotion in the room had stopped, though he's still hiccupping.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. Thank you… Derek," she acknowledged sincerely, meeting the man's eyes. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then Xander cooed. Again, he reached out his tiny baby hand to Derek.

Derek smiled and held her baby's hand, playfully shaking it. Then in a gentle voice (as if he wasn't mad as hell earlier), "Can you ask someone from your pack to come over? I'll have to leave you and Xander so I can meet Deucalion and discuss matters."

Ysobel blinked. "I-I can call Sebastian and Marie to come over." She was startled though when Xander started kicking. He seemed impatient as he now was extending both his arms to Derek. Ysobel frowned as she knows what the gesture means. "Uh, Xander wants you to carry him, I think."

Derek seemed pleasantly surprised. "Oh. May I?" He had already placed both his hands gently though around Xander's body. Ysobel nodded and willingly handed Xander, who seems ready to throw tantrums if they didn't give in to his demands, to Derek.

The man seemed a little nervous—probably his first time to carry a baby. Both of them were surprised though when Xander snuggled on his neck and giggled.

Derek smiled warmly. "Hey there, my little man." He kissed Xander's forehead.

Ysobel was so moved seeing Derek and Xander. While she doesn't fully believe that Derek is indeed Xander's father, part of her does feel guilty in doubting Derek's claim seeing how he is so caring of Xander—and how Xander seems so fond of him already.

"I'll just make a call." She went to the dresser to grab her phone.

-x-

Derek didn't move from where he was standing. Actually, he couldn't move. He's afraid that any small movement could cause him to drop his precious little baby. Finally, after months of thinking about his could have been child—and days of yearning for Xander and his mother since he learned that they were alive, his son is finally in his arms. It felt damn good. It made him feel complete. The big gaping hole in his heart over so many deaths around him seems to be gone (with then Ysobel's love for him, and now, Xander's birth).

He just stood there carrying Xander in his arms, kissing his forehead every now and then. Xander would in turn coo and giggle. Derek is so relieved that Xander is somehow fond of him, unlike his mother.

Derek heard Ysobel talking to Marie, then to Sebastian. A few minutes have passed after the calls, and Ysobel could actually grab Xander back, but she let the child stay with him.

Xander then yawned. His eyes were already droopy. His son snuggled in his chest even more. Derek doesn't know what to do, but he doesn't want to give Xander back to Ysobel yet. His instinct told him to gently rub the little boy's back. He was amazed when after a just a minute or two later, Xander was already dozing off. Derek grinned, proud of his small baby daddy accomplishment—only for his face to turn serious again when Sebastian arrived with Marie.

"Oh god. Are you and Xander alright?" Marie asked worriedly. Then she saw him. "Hale…" He could swear that the druid turned pale upon seeing him. He nodded in acknowledgment.

He went straight to the point. "Another pack attacked Ysobel and Xander. It's Deucalion's. Why?" His eyes were on Sebastian. Surely, the alpha knows more than anyone else, especially Ysobel whose bits and pieces of memories were taken by him.

"Revenge, it would seem. A message was left at Ysobel's front door: a spiral. Some of the members of Deucalion's new pack were from packs that Gerard Argent banished before," Sebastian explained.

Ysobel groaned. "Why do my son and I have to suffer for my grandfather's wrong deeds?" She looked quite upset.

Derek was surprised though that Ysobel knows about the Argents and her connection with them. So Sebastian has been rather 'selective' of which memories to wipe away.

"Deucalion is open for dialog. I'll meet him and see what I can do. " Derek didn't need to tell them that they need to look after Ysobel and their son. Somehow, he trusts them on this matter. Didn't they come for Ysobel in Beacon Hills when she needed them a year ago? He thought with a little bitterness.

He headed for Ysobel's direction to hand over Xander who was asleep. Derek kissed the baby's forehead when he was already on his mother's arms.

"Take care, Ysobel." It was all that he could say, but god knows he wanted to say and do more than that. He left Ysobel's house, resolved on settling matters with Deucalion and his pack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"For the nth time, Derek. We're not going with you." Irritation was in Ysobel's face, as for the nth time—her words—he asked her to go back with him to Beacon Hills as the three of them are a family, and for the nth time, she refused.

Derek sighed exasperatedly. "Ysobel, please. We can give Xander a complete family—we just have to make, uh, a few lifestyle choice adjustments." Since the night that he saved Ysobel and Xander from Deucalion's pack, Derek has somehow able to frequent her home to visit Xander. Ysobel still finds things awkward with him, but she couldn't completely shut him out either. Plus the fact that their son is genuinely fond of him.

More than once—on a daily basis actually in the past week, he has brought the subject of Ysobel and Xander going back with him to Beacon Hills, and more importantly, marriage. Every time, Ysobel would say no. Actually though, Derek had suggested to compromise: he (and Cora) will relocate to Boston where Ysobel has started a new life with Xander. It's tantamount to uprooting themselves from the centuries-old Hale ancestral territory, and departing from his mother's wishes that their family serves as the town's guardians, but the heck, he knows it will be worth everything for Ysobel and their child.

Only if he wasn't told pointblank variations of dismissive rejection from no, nope, to I don't think so by Ysobel.

Ysobel smiled bitterly. "I don't think your sister's say on the matters is negotiable, Derek." He frowned at this. "Marie told me how your sister is not exactly fond of me, that _partly¸_ she is the reason for me leaving Beacon Hills." Ysobel deeply breathed. "Derek, I don't want my son to live through a life being hated by people for the sheer bloodline that he's from—especially by his own family. I know how it feels." There was so much bitterness in his tone.

Of course, he could understand where Ysobel is coming from. Not only does her own family—Kate and Gerard hate her for being fathered by a werewolf (who they conveniently used for their selfish reasons), but she's also drawing the ire of his kind for the crimes that her mother and grandfather had committed against them.

He was, however, irritated that her alpha has been feeding her details that are subject to his _selective interpretations. _"Are those the details that Sebastian filled you in? He makes it sound like my sister is a selfish brat. That, I assure you, Cora isn't, Ysobel." He said firmly.

"No!" Ysobel snapped. She looked him in the eye. "Sebastian asked me if I wanted to retrieve the memories he wiped away. I said no." The information surprised Derek. "Consciously—or subconsciously, I don't want to be reminded of the memories I share with you, Derek. What's more, Sebastian in the first place deemed it was necessary to rid of some of my memories for my own good. Then and now, I seem to not want to remember you anymore, Derek. This—us meeting again, you finding out about Xander and I—are but a mistake, Derek." Ysobel's face was void of emotions—it would seem to that her heart was void of any feelings for him as well.

"You couldn't be sure about that, Ysobel." He was almost in panic. Everything seems to be falling apart even more. "I-I know I drove you away, that there are issues that we may have with Cora, but you and Xander—you are my family as much as Cora is."

"Don't think that I'm making you choose one over the other, Derek."

"Because you've already made the decision for me?!" He was incredulous. "Ysobel, if you'd just tell me how we can fix things—how we can start over. Don't tell me that I can't wish for a family—you, Xander, Cora, and I. Or that I might do again what I did to you: push you away for my sister. Ysobel—"

"Nothing of those sorts, Derek!" She smiled bitterly. "Our paths are ones that should have never crossed in this lifetime, Derek." There was an unexplainable sadness in Ysobel's eyes.

Derek sucked his breath. The fact that Ysobel had lived may not actually change everything then. He could sense where this was going. "What are you trying to say, Ysobel?"

Ysobel looked away. "We should stop hoping for the ideal scenario, Derek. Xander's your family, and I respect that. But the three of us and your sister—that could and would never be, Derek. Every now and then, you can visit Xander once you go back to Beacon Hills. I won't keep you from being a part of his life."

Great. Ysobel is shutting him out of her life, but not their son's (as if that is any consolation). He walked toward Ysobel and grabbed her waist, their faces just an inch or two away from each other. He saw the hurt in her eyes, the pleading. Since the first day that they saw each other again, Derek could sense that his presence brings much pain to Ysobel—that despite the fact that she remembers nothing of the memories they made and shared.

He's to blame for what's happening between him and Ysobel, which consequently affects their precious son. Derek just nodded. "Very well then." He kissed Ysobel's forehead ever so gently before letting her go. Derek is still optimistic though that everything's just a matter of time, on the basis of when Ysobel would be ready again.

He kissed their son who was soundly sleeping on his crib before leaving Ysobel's house.

-x-

"Xander, please." Ysobel sighed in resignation. Her son's at the height of crankiness—one that she hasn't dealt with before. Xander keeps on shaking his head sideways, determined not to take even just a spoonful of the baby food she's trying to feed him. The sides of his mouth is quite messy now, as she's been trying to feed him for minutes, but to no avail.

Xander has been like this for the past three days, since his father has left, and gone back to Beacon Hills. In less than the two weeks that Derek and Xander have been together, her son apparently has pretty much established a baby routine that quite involves Derek. It's actually Derek who fed him his first solid food. It had become more or less a form of bonding between the two _boys_, with Derek taking on the task of patiently feeding Xander baby food. Now, with his father gone (who she asked to leave), Xander appears quite aware of his absence, hence, his resentment. What a rebellious little boy he is.

Her son then started what seemed like hiccup—then burst crying. "Xander…" Seeing her son long for his father is breaking Ysobel's heart. She grabbed Xander from his high chair, and hugged him tightly to comfort him. "I'm so sorry, honey." Her tears started to fall. What she did is what she thought was a form of self-preservation. She felt like she had to do it—and from what she learned from Marie on what had happened between her and Derek before Xander's birth, she believes she made the perfect choice.

Had she been so wrong and selfish?

-x-

It turns out, the universe didn't plan on making it easier for Ysobel. A few days later, Sebastian, Marie, and another beta from their pack went to her house at past midnight. Everyone was tense.

They were in the living room, but no one wanted to sit down. Even she who was carrying the sleeping Xander in her arms was growing tense. "What happened?"

"There's been an attack, Ysobel," Marie was the first to volunteer the information.

She looked at their alpha whose face was grim.

"A pack member died." The beta spoke, his face grim. He was also looking resentfully at her.

"Sebastian?" Oh god, please don't let it be what she is thinking.

He nodded. "It was from Deucalion's pack. Technically, they were former members of his pack, but they left when Deucalion made a deal with Derek."

Right after she and Xander were attacked by two betas from Deucalion's pack, Derek had a dialog with the alpha. Having high respects for Derek's late mother, and Derek himself, Deucalion agreed that he and any member of his pack will never again attack her and her child as they are Derek's family.

Gerard Argent apparently had committed a crime against Deucalion, and he in fact, would've held a grudge against her. But seemingly, Deucalion saw through reason—that she is not to pay for her family's wrongdoings. Nor her child who is a Hale by blood, a descendant of some of the most powerful and influential werewolves.

Apparently though, Deucalion couldn't sway his pack members on his side. They found a workaround to exact revenge, that is, to leave Deucalion's pack. She won't be surprised if another alpha, another pack had willingly taken them in, given a 'common goal'. After all, her grandfather and mother are quite infamous for the injustices and code violations they have committed against her kind.

"The word has spread among our kind that a werewolf has an Argent's blood. They're bloodthirsty, though incomparable to Gerard, definitely." Her co-beta remarked sarcastically. "This is not the first time that other packs attacked a member, members of our pack since then." She was surprised at this information. Clearly, Sebastian and Marie have been keeping some details from her. "You're becoming a threat to us, Ysobel," he added grudgingly.

Sebastian glared at him, making the man step back.

"Sebastian…" She gently admonished. "He's right after all." She felt bad that someone from the pack had to die because of her. Right there and then, she made a decision. "My son and I. We are leaving the pack, Sebastian," she declared.

Marie's eyes grew wide in shock. "Ysobel! What are you saying?!"

Sebastian just stared at her intently.

"We both know how we can resolve this matter, Marie. As long as I am part of the pack, you will be in danger. And as long as my son is not under Derek's pack, he will be in grave danger as well." She has learned recently that Derek, like his mother, is quite well-known among their kind. He is one of the few werewolves who has the ability to fully shapeshift into a wolf, and along with this comes great powers that are both feared and respected among them. She could leverage on Derek, and even his mother's reputation to secure her son. But first, Xander has to be _technically _a part of Derek's pack.

"Ysobel, I swear to protect you and your son. It doesn't have to come to this." Sebastian's jaws clenched.

"Sebastian, it's not me that you have to protect. It's the entire pack—not just because you're committed to them as their alpha, but because the Argents' enemies have made them a target to get through me!" She argued.

Their pack's alpha's lips were pressed in a thin line. "I'll give you time to talk about this, Ysobel. For the meantime, we'll have Marie set up some precautionary measures in your house. I'll make sure to stay on guard during the night as well."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It's been a week now since Derek had gone back to Beacon Hills. The feeling of emptiness is nagging at him, one that he had not felt when his family and pack members had died. He misses his son, his giggles and even cries, his morning routine with him. He yearns for Ysobel, for things to be given yet another chance between the two of them, not just for their son, but for themselves as well.

Derek sighed. Somehow, he is grateful that he had been busy the past days pursuing a lead that Braeden gave about Malia's mother. It somehow kept his mind off things. But now that his little detective work was done, hitting another dead end on the ever elusive desert wolf, he can't seem to function well.

His sister's currently on a trip for school, and will be returning tomorrow afternoon. It was only when he had returned to Beacon Hills that he told Cora what kept him in Boston. At first, she was hopeful that he will be reunited with his own family; then he told her about Ysobel's decision. Cora didn't get mad this time. She didn't say anything either, but her eyes expressed worry, even regret for him.

Derek thinks that both of them admit that they are to blame for Ysobel's decision. He gently massaged his temple as migraine started to set in. Instead of resting though, he grabbed his phone, and swiped away, looking at Xander's photos, and some of Ysobel's. How he wishes he could change things.

-x-

Ysobel didn't need more time to think about her decision, as she's resolved that the solution she has thought of is the best option that they have—and Sebastian knows that as well.

Xander cooed. They were at the airport's waiting area. In a matter of minutes, they will be boarding their flight bound to California. Unknown to Sebastian and Marie, she was able to book a flight right after they left her house. Thankfully, she and Xander weren't guarded (yet) 24/7, so she was able to drive to the airport, and facilitate their departure without any commotion. She just left letters for Sebastian and Marie explaining her decision again.

Her son was a little restless, wriggling from her grasp. "It's alright, Xander. You'll see your dad really soon, I promise." She embraced Xander tightly.

-x-

Ysobel groaned. "I knew I should've called your father even before we left Boston." Derek's contact details, his mobile phone and address in Beacon Hills were all saved on her phone—which their son got hold of, and fondly threw on the floor. Now, her poor phone won't work, and she and Xander have no idea where to reach Derek.

Xander squealed, making her laugh. "You naughty little boy. We'll find your dad. It'll just take a little longer." He squealed even more. Ysobel could only shake her head in resignation and amusement.

They then got on to a taxi. She instructed the driver where to go, the place where they might find help.

-x-

Ysobel shifted her weight on her other foot. Xander was deep in slumber, all too tired from his first trip via air travel. They have been at the Beacon Hills Police Department for a couple of minutes now. She told the woman at the front desk on the help that she needs—but as she feared, they just can't give away Derek's contact details.

The woman though went inside, as she requested if there's an 'alternative' help they can give her—Ysobel's way of asking if a protocol can be violated just this once. She winced though upon remembering the stare the woman gave her: a young lady trying to find the man who knocked her up, now ready to present the result of their tryst. If only she wasn't worried about Xander's safety, she would've laughed out loud at the situation.

"Hey, Smi—" The man who just entered the room stopped what he was about to say to the woman at the front desk, probably, upon seeing her. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. Ysobel could guess why.

She gave an awkward smile. "Hi."

The man's eyes widened. "Ysobel?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, but there are a couple of events and people I cannot recall, and you may be one of them. But it's nice to see you… again—" She read the plate on the man's chest. "Sheriff Stilinski."

The man blinked, then nodded. He's taking it better than she expected. The sheriff seemed to guess what she was thinking, "Well, I kinda got used to unusual—that's an understatement though—happenings here in town." He looked at her, then at Xander. The sheriff frowned. "Derek Hale… He surely didn't regress to an infant this time, did he?" It was more of a rhetorical question. Even the two's resemblance is evident to him, it seems.

Ysobel frowned in puzzlement. "I, we're actually looking for Derek Hale. I lost his contact details, so I went here thinking that I could ask for some assistance. Apparently though, they can't give me the information I was asking for per your protocols."

"Yes, of course. But, uh, I could do something. Derek's become a personal acquaintance so his number's on my phonebook." The sheriff smiled warmly.

Ysobel, too, smiled in relief. "Oh, thank you so much."

"Let's go to my office first." He grabbed her stuff, and led her inside the station.

-x-

Derek hurriedly parked his car. He received a phone call from Stiles' father twenty minutes ago, telling him that Ysobel, who was with their son, had been looking for him. As soon as the call ended, he grabbed his car keys and headed for the police station.

He barely stopped by the information desk, just mentioning "Sheriff Stilinski" to the officer on duty.

"Hey." It was the Sheriff who came out of another room holding a couple of files. He, too, seemed on a rush. He smiled at him—a little teasing, it would seem. "Ysobel and your son are in my office. Good thing you're here now. I'll have to leave as well for a case. Please tell Ysobel I've left already." He tapped his shoulder.

"I will. Thanks a lot, Sheriff." He smiled back at Stiles' father.

He made a saluting gesture, then walked out of the station. He then went to Sheriff Stilinski's office.

"Ysobel…" She was cradling their sleeping son in her arms. Ysobel, too, looked exhausted that made him worry.

She smiled in relief. "Derek…"

"Hey, you look like you're about to faint any time now. Let me have Xander." Ysobel then transferred their baby into his arms. Xander stirred a little, but Derek knew what to do, so he gently tapped Xander's thigh. "What happened? Though I'm certainly glad to see both of you here."

Ysobel inhaled deeply. "Xander and I had left Sebastian's pack. I'm wondering if—"

"You've always considered you and Xander as members of my pack, Ysobel." He filled in.

Ysobel nodded. "Thank you."

Derek wanted to ask for details, but he thinks that Ysobel and Xander need much rest first. "Is this all you've brought here?" He asked Ysobel as he grabbed an oversized bag. The mother of his child nodded. "Let's go home."

Home. The thought brought a warm feeling to Derek. They then left the station, and Derek drove back to the apartment.


End file.
